Karly Parkerson
Name: Karly Parkerson Age: 18 Orientation: Straight Looks: (to be edited) Personality: Karly is your typical preppy girl who likes to be girly who likes to shop with her girlfriends and of course, chat about guys. Karly attitude to others that are not part of her friends is cold, dark and nasty really. She doesn't care if she calls anyone a name that will hurt them, as long as she is fine, that will do for her. Karly has been known to sleep around, at her age, she thinks its fine. Though, 2 months ago she got herself a boyfriend. She is not a diz, can looks after herself most of the time. Karly does come off as not caring, due to her being in a group, thats not it, she just doesn't like to talk to outsiders, it's not that she hates them, just she doesnt't want to get to know others she thinks she wont connect with, reasons why she seems so cold towards them. Karly's attitude after finding out she was carrying her boyfriends child, or so she thinks, she was scared and tried to hid it as she could. She is now 7 months gone and has told everyone it's her boyfriends, but she still cant be sure. Karly mostly thinks about her needs more than others, this is due to her mother, who was a upper class type female. Likes: Dislikes: Strength: She is strong, mind wise, she can think for herself and is pretty clever. She isn't strong upper body wise but she has strong punches when she puts her mind to it. Weakness: She isn't fast as a runner now, seeing as she is carrying another person inside her. She isn't strong enough to protect herself or her unborn child. Fears: Her boyfriend finding out she had a drunken one night stand and losing her baby. Family: Mother, father, unborn kid. Very rich upbringing. Bio: Slept with Kevin Jameson when drunk on a party while still having a boyfriend. She claims it's his but she's unsure it can't be Kevin's. Karly was born in a small town just outside of Ohio, her mother was a farmer, yyes a farmer, and her fasther owned the local shop. Karly was their only child, which Karly liked, but she always thought what it would be like to have a baby brother or sister. Karly was brought up to be repectful by her father, though, the way her mother acted towards others caught onto Karly. Karly usually kept to herself in Jr high, though if someone was to talk to her, she would act bitter around them, making her not a very nice person. They moved to (blah) when she was 13. She was more comfy in the new place as it had people she could mingle with. Karly became popular in highschool as a funny, cheery girl, though, with a bit of coldness in her. She tried out for the cheerleader squad and got in.